Meet the Kents
by Harpiebird
Summary: Supergirl/Flash & Martha/Jonathan. Kara brings Wally home to Smallville to meet Ma and Pa Kent.


**Meet the Kents**

**Summary:** Kara brings Wally home to Smallville to meet Ma and Pa Kent.

**Couples:** Kara/Wally, Martha/Jonathan

**A/N:** I just had to do this! While writing What Do You Mean Your Engaged? this idea popped up so basically I had to do this; especially for all the Supergirl/Flash fans out there.

I don't remember how Martha and Jonathan acted in the _Superman Animated Series_, so sorry if I get their cartoon versions wrong. It's been a long time since I seen the series. But I'm basing them on how I would think they would react and somewhat off their _Smallville_ versions.

I would like to thank my sister (**darkestdawn262**) for helping me out with this story. If it wasn't for her, this story would be a lot shorter and less funny then it is now.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything.

---

Kara Kent, or Supergirl to many, laughed happily as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "I love you," she whispered as she calmed down.

"I love you too," he whispered back as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I missed you," started Kara as she slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"I know," replied Wally, "I could barely stop myself from leaving the fight just to get back to you."

Kara smiled softly in reply as she laid her head against his shoulder. They both silently relaxed as they held on to each other.

After a few days of being apart, all they wanted to do was be in each other's arms the rest of the day – if not the whole week, or their lifetime. At times they wanted to leave their costume identities of Supergirl and the Flash just so they could be together for more then a day or two.

To their great disappointment their reunion was cut short by the sudden ringing of the phone. Wally and Kara both groaned as she turned over so she could reach the telephone that was on her nightstand.

"Hey, Kara speaking…"

"Kara, honey, how are you doing?" The voice was all too familiar and was filled with love and delight. Martha Kent.

"Ma, I'm good – great actually, what's up?"

"Good! Well, I was wondering since it's been forever since you stopped by that you would come back to lil' old Smallville for a visit for the weekend?" Hope filled her voice as she spoke. Kara winced as tried to remember when the last time she had visited – it must have been a few months or more, at least.

"I'm sorry Ma, but I've been busy-"

"Oh I know, honey!" Martha interrupted. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come is all, it's getting boring listening to Pa go on and on about the farm and watching him read the paper. I need a girl to talk to around here, I got spoiled while you stayed here and now I wish to have a female friend to talk to, besides me here."

Kara laughed softly, "Sure, I'll be there. But hold on for a sec, okay?"

"Sure honey,"

Kara covered the phone and turned over to face her boyfriend. "Wally?"

"Yeah?" Wally asked pulling her closer to him making her smile widen.

"I was wondering if you would want to join me in visiting my 'aunt' and 'uncle?' Martha invited me over for the weekend since I haven't visited in so long." Kara quickly kissed his lips, "Besides I want you to meet them… and we can still be together for the weekend."

"How can I say no to you?" Wally laughs as he pecked Kara's lips, "Of course I'll go. Sides I've always wanted meet Clark's parents."

Laughing Kara returned back to the phone. "Ma?"

"Yes honey?"

"Could I bring a certain someone for you and Pa to meet?" Kara could barely stop smiling.

"Certain someone?" surprise was inched inside Martha Kent's voice, before it was filled with happiness. "Oh sweetie! You have a beau?"

At that Kara couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, Ma, I do."

"Oh! This will be great! Please do bring him… I must go now-" Martha laughed "- I'll need time to find my best recipes."

"Sure Ma, I'll see you on Friday?"

"Of course dear, goodnight!"

"'Night," Kara replied before she hung up. Returning to Wally's arms, "Well this weekend will be entertaining."

"Your uncle isn't like Clark, right?" Wally asked suddenly, making Kara smile widen again.

"You mean protective, loving and loyal? Yeah he his… but unlike Clark – he can't hurt you… much. He's not as fast or as young as you are, nor does he have any powers. But he IS a farmer, so be careful," Kara teased. "So are we going to go back to where we were before the phone rang? Or are you too worried?"

"I'm never too worried to not continue where we left off," Wally stated before pulling Kara in a deep passionate kiss. Kara ran her hand through his red hair as she pulled him on top of her.

"Good, because we have much to do…"

_**Friday Afternoon**_

"Oh, Jonathan, look at how cute those two are together!" cried Martha who was peaking out of the window at her 'niece' and her niece's boyfriend.

"Dear, please… I'm sure in due time he'll be a jerk to her and hurt her." Jonathan stated, peaking out along side to see what his niece's boyfriend looked like.

"Jonathan Kent!" Martha scolded, "I'll have none of that this weekend! I want you to be nice and civil to Wally. Or you'll be sleeping on the couch this weekend!"

Jonathan winced at the thought, "Now Martha, you know my back can't handle sleeping on that old couch."

"Then you better make sure you keep your mouth in check and act civil towards Kara's boyfriend. She's never brought home a boyfriend before; she must be serious with this one. And I– or you for that matter - won't spoil this for her." Martha stated, glancing back at the scene outside.

"You're just saying that because you want grandchildren." Jonathan stated, earning a smack by his wife. "Ow!"

"Oh hush! I'm getting older and so are you; I'd rather not die without seeing any grandchildren before hand. Sides you never know you might like the boy."

But before Jonathan could reply they were interrupted by Kara and Wally walking through the front door.

"Ma! Pa! I'm home!" called Kara.

"Kara! It's so good to see you," cried Martha as pulled her niece in for a hug. Pulling away, she turned to Wally. "You must be Wally West! I'm so happy to meet you!" She said before she too hugged him. A huge smile broke Wally's face as he hugged Martha back.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Kent," replied Wally after Martha finally let him go. Jonathan, who stood slightly to right of his wife, eyed the man before him.

Wally and Jonathan shook hands, before letting go Jonathan tightened his grip slightly and said, "So you're the boy who's dating my little Kara?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You do know that even though you have those fancy powers, I'll still whoop your arse if you hurt my little girl, right?"

"Uh… yes sir."

Jonathan's statement earned him a glare from both his wife, along with Kara's out cry, "_Pa_!"

"How about you and Wally go upstairs and unpack and get comfy in your old room?" Martha said diplomatically.

_**Later at Dinner…**_

"So how do you plan on supporting our little girl when you two get married?"

"Uh… married?"

"Yes, you know, when two people stand up together in front of the family and friends and exchanging vows and binding themselves to one another?"

"I'm familiar with the concept…" Wally started, but Kara interrupted.

"We haven't discussed that far ahead yet, Pa."

"Hmm… Well I might like to know then how come you two plan to spend the weekend in the same room…"

"Jonathan! Leave the kids alone!"

"All I'm saying is that kids these days don't value marriage," He then turns to Kara, "Why buy the cow, if you can get the milk for free?"

"Pa!"

_**Next Morning at Breakfast**_

"Well boys Kara and I are going to go to town to do a little shopping… Jonathan why don't you take Wally fishing?"

"But!"

"I said _why don't you take Wally fishing_." Martha said with a pointed glare and mouthed 'sofa.'

Jonathan grumbled under his breath and then asked Wally, "Hey, you want to go fishing?"

"Uhh…" Kara frowned at Wally for a second until he said "Sure why not…"

Kara smiled happily, "I'm sure you two will have fun."

**_At the Lake a Few Hours Later…_**

"Jonathan, I wanted to let you know that I'm planning on buying that cow." Wally stated, casually.

"Cow? What cow?"

"You know the 'cow'?"

"You're going into farming?"

"No no no, Kara!"

"You callin' Kara a cow!" Jonathan's nostrils flared a little.

"NO!" Wally shook his head and backed up slightly, "What I meant was I was planning on asking the cow… I MEAN Kara… to marry me…"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Do you love her?"

"Oh yes very much, sir." _Especially the milk…_

"Well, as long as you're not doing it just for the milk if you know what I mean." With that Wally turned bright red.

"Oh no sir, but the milk is certainly not spoiled…."

"Wally?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever know when to shut your mouth?

"No"

"Yeah I thought not."

_**At A Store in Town**_

"Ma? You think Wally will be able to get back in one piece?" Kara asked, glancing nervously over at Martha.

"Well," Martha thought, "if Wally could keep his mouth shut."

"Uh-Oh..."

**.THE END.**

**A/N:** Another idea popped in my brain while I was writing this… so expect another Wally/Kara fanfic soon – or at least depending on how long it takes me to write the fanfic. I'm telling you my muse has been my insanity sometimes. It comes and goes whenever it pleases.


End file.
